Underestimate The Time
by namitsu2125T
Summary: Jiyeon sangat kesal dan gemas dengan kebiasaan Wohyun yang tak mau berubah. Gadis itu hanya tak ingin jika Wohyun seperti orang yang pernah disukainya dulu, yang pergi meninggalkan sekolah karena di drop out atas kebiasaan buruknya. Park Jiyeon-Nam Wohyun-Byun Baekhyun


Tittle » Underestimate The Time

Author » Namitsu Titi a.k.a Namitsu2125T

Rate » PG-13

Length » Oneshoot

Genre » Friendship, School-life, sad.

Cast » Park Jiyeon [T-ARA], Nam Wohyun [INFINITE]

Summary » Jiyeon sangat kesal dan gemas dengan kebiasaan Wohyun yang tak mau berubah. Gadis itu hanya tak ingin jika Wohyun seperti orang yang pernah disukainya dulu, yang pergi meninggalkan sekolah karena di _drop out_ atas kebiasaan buruknya.

Disclaimer » Semua cast milik orang tuanya masing-masing dan Tuhan YME. Popularitas Cast milik agency dan diri nya masing-masing. tapi, alur cerita milik saya.

.

**© 2014 Namitsu Titi**

.

.

.

**~ Happy reading~**

.

.

Seorang gadis menatap jam dinding dengan gelisah. Pikirannya setengah memperhatikan seorang guru yang sedang menjelaskan tentang ekosistem dan sebagian pikirannya terus teralihkan untuk menatap jam dinding. Dia gelisah, gelisah karena seorang laki-laki yang telah mencuri hatinya dua tahun silam, belum datang.

'_'Ne_, Jiyeon. Kenapa terus memandangi jam ?'' Bisik Eunjung pelan, pada teman sebangkunya.

Jiyeon menggeleng pelan, sembari tersenyum canggung. Gadis itu, yang bernama Jiyeon, kembali fokus memperhatikan sang guru. Namun, beberapa menit kemudian, Jiyeon melirikkan ekor matanya ke arah jendela dan ia merasa lega.  
>.<p>

.

**_'Clekk.. '_**

.  
>Seorang laki-laki memasuki kelas 3-B dengan raut yang sedikit gugup. Dia datang terlambat.<p>

''Hukum... hukum,'' sorak seluruh siswa di kelas itu, kecuali Jiyeon yang tempat duduknya di barisan paling depan, di hadapan meja guru.

Sang guru menghela nafas. Guru Lee juga bosan. Setiap ia piket pasti selalu melihat Wohyun datang terlambat dan itu setiap hari.

''Kenapa terlambat ?'' Tanya guru Lee.

''Tidur malam, _songsae,_'' jawabnya, canggung.

''Bangun jam berapa ?''

''Em... jam lima''

''Lalu ?''

Dengan senyum canggung ia menjawab, ''tidur lagi.'' Lalu menatap Jiyeon sekilas.

''Dasar !'' Bisik Jiyeon, pelan.

Guru Lee menghela nafas (lagi), lalu melihat jam tangannya. ''Nam Wohyun, kau terlambat dua puluh menit. Karena ini masih awal pertemuan di tahun ini, silakan _push up_ sepuluh kali.''  
>''... taruh dulu tasmu, " tambahnya.<p>

Wohyun menaruh tasnya di tempat duduknya, kemudian balik lagi ke depan kelas untuk menjalani hukumanya. Setalah sepuluh kali Wohyun _push up_, ia kembali menegapkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju kursinya setelah menatap sejenak ke arah Jiyeon.  
>Gadis itu tersenyum tipis dalam hatinya.<p>

.

.

.

.  
>Sudah dua tahun, Jiyeon mengenal laki-laki itu dan ia merasa gemas dengan Wohyun.<br>Karena apa ? Dari kelas sepuluh hingga sekarang awal kelas tiga, laki-laki yang bernama Wohyun itu selalu datang terlambat. selalu dan selalu. Kadang Jiyeon hampir tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk bertanya,

_'Mengapa kau selalu datang terlambat ?'_ Pada laki-laki itu.

Sebenarnya mudah saja kan Jiyeon mengatakan hal itu langsung ? Tapi gadis itu belum berani mengatakan hal yang di anggap mudah itu. Dan juga, sejauh ini keduanya belum akrab. Jadi, kalau tiba-tiba Jiyeon mengatakan itu, ia sudah menebak, pasti Wohyun akan curiga dan parahnya lagi, Wohyun akan berfikiran bahwa dirinya menyukai laki-laki itu. Jiyeon tak mau. Perasaan yang sudah dua tahun ini ia jaga baik-baik persembunyiannya (?) akan terbongkar hanya kalimat itu.

Jiyeon sebenarnya sudah gerah dengan sifat keras kepala Wohyun yang tidak mau berubah. Sudah berulang kali, sang guru menyuruhnya untuk tak datang terlambat. Masih juga, laki-laki itu ngeyel. Padahal kalau Wohyun bersikap disiplin, toh itu untuk dirinya kan ? Agar ia terbiasa kalau sudah memasuki dunia kerja nanti.

.

.

.

.

Jiyeon mengeluarkan bekal yang dibawanya. Ia merasa lapar. Padahal, baru istirahat jam pertama. Rencananya mau dimakan nanti siang tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Yah, mungkin efek dari pelajaran IPA. Masih awal tahun pelajaran dan hari ini saja baru pertama kalinya, kelas IPA di kelas tiga yang bahkan belum menerangkan secuilpun materinya langsung kuis dadakan ! Gimana gak nistanya coba.

.

.

Jiyeon memandang ke sekeliling isi kelas sambil mengunyah makanannya dan ia tak menemukan Wohyun di ruangan ini. Memang, sejak awal masuk kelas tiga, Wohyun jadi jarang berada di kelas.

Jiyeon mengambil botol air minumnya dan pas saat itu juga, Wohyun memasuki kelas. Gadis itu terus menatap punggung laki-laki itu dengan hati yang tersenyum. Ia menyukai punggung bidang Wohyun. Jiyeon merasa punggung Wohyun semakin bidang dan kokoh dari hari ke hari. Apa mungkin karena laki-laki itu sering nge-_gym_. Tapi itu malah semakin membuat Jiyeon senang. Gadis itu sangat menyukai punggung Wohyun.  
>Terasa menyenangkan dan nyaman seandainya ia bersandar di sana.<p>

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun~" Sapa Jiyeon pada seorang laki-laki yang bernama Baekhyun. Jiyeon mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di samping Chorong dan Naeun.

"Duduknya sama siapa, Baek di kelas ?" Tanya Jiyeon dengan wajah ceria.

"Bareng Kyungsoo," jawabnya.

"Hm, begitu," angguk Jiyeon.

"_Kajja,_ pulang," ajak gadis itu.

"_Ne_, silahkan duluan"

"_Ok. Bye-bye,_" ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan raut tersenyum.  
>Baekhyun membalas lambaian gadis itu sembari tersenyum tipis.<p>

"_Kajja_, Eunjung," ajak Jiyeon pada temannya yang berdiri disampingnya.

Ketika Jiyeon berbalik, ia melihat Wohyun yang sedang duduk di depan kelas. Raut wajahnya terlihat lesu. Jiyeon berjalan cuek melewati Wohyun. Suho dan Sunggyu sedang menyanyi di dekat Wohyun dan gitar sebagai pengiring musiknya.  
>Jiyeon merasa seperti sedang bermain drama. Di mana suara gitar serta nyanyian Sunggyu dan Suho sebagai <em>Ost<em>-nya.

.

.

.

.

Jiyeon menulis asal di bukunya dengan kesal. Ck, ia benar-benar kesal, geram dan gemas pada Wohyun. Sekarang sudah jam delapan kurang lima menit dan laki-laki itu belum datang. Sebenarnya apasih yang di lakukan di rumahnya ?

Pas pada jam delapan, Wohyun baru memasuki kelas.  
>Jiyeon hanya memandang kesal laki-laki itu.<p>

.

.

.

.

Jiyeon berjalan menuju tempat duduknya Wohyun.  
>Jam istirahat sudah dimulai tiga menit yang lalu.<p>

''Wohyun~'' Panggil Jiyeon pada laki-laki itu yang sedang memejamkan matanya dengan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tembok. Jiyeon tahu bahwa Wohyun belum tidur karena pada saat Jiyeon sedang berjalan ke tempat duduk laki-laki itu, Wohyun baru akan memejamkan matanya.

''_Ne_ ?'' Jawabnya.

''Kalau berangkat kenapa siang terus, Wohyun ?''

''Ya~ seperti yang sudah aku bilang kemarin. Aku tidur lagi."

''Ck, kenapa tidur lagi ? Langsung siap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah, bisakan ?''

''Aku ngantuk.''

''Bisa tidak sih, tidak usah tidur terlalu malam ? Aish... kau tuh! Niat gak sih berangkat ! Harus gimana lagi biar kau tidak telat. Harus berapa banyak orang lagi yang perlu menasehatimu agar kau berangkat gasik, _ne_ Wohyun !'' Ucap gadis itu geram.

Wohyun masih terdiam. Mungkin laki-laki itu heran dengan sikap Jiyeon. Tapi Jiyeon tak mempedulikan itu. Gadis itu tak ingin Wohyun bernasib sama dengan orang yang pernah disukainya dulu, Cheondung.

Dulu, Cheondung tidak naik kelas karena laki-laki itu sering bolos, terlambat dan _alpa_ yang kemudian ia dikeluarkan oleh pihak sekolah. Beruntung saat itu, Jiyeon sudah tak menyukainya lagi dan sekarang Wohyun. Walaupun hanya telat, tapi itu bisa berefek fatal pada kelanjutan sekolahnya.

Gadis itu tak ingin ditinggalkan dalam keadaan masih menyukai Wohyun.

''Kita sudah kelas tiga, Wohyun. Aku harap kau berubah ''

''... _Ok_ aku akan berubah. Tapi kenapa kau menghindariku, _ne_ Jiyeon ?''

''Menghindari bagaimana ?''

Wohyun menghela nafas, ''kita bicarakan ini lagi setelah pulang sekolah, _okay_ , aku ingin tidur'' .

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa maksud dari ucapannmu ?"

"Hm... Kenapa saat aku melihatmu, kau selalu berpaling, _ne_ Jiyeon ?"

Jiyeon menghela nafas sejenak, "sebelum aku jawab, kenapa dulu kau ingin sekali berteman denganku kemudian beberapa bulan yang lalu kau tidak pernah menunjukkan keinginanmu lagi ? Tak pernah menyapa lagi ?"

"U'm itu... aku juga tidak tahu. Keinginanku secara perlahan menghilang."

Jiyeon mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. geram. _Ok_, kalau memang Jiyeon juga menganggap Wohyun hanya teman, tak masalah. Tapi ia memiliki perasaan lebih. Dugaannya memang benar. Laki-laki itu tak tulus mau berteman dengannya.

"Berarti kau tak tulus denganku," ucapnya lirih.

"Hm ...?" Gumam Wohyun.

Jiyeon langsung berjalan meninggalkan Wohyun. Ia benar-benar sakit hati. Ia hanya di permainkan. Sudahlah, sekarang Jiyeon benar-benar merasa tak peduli lagi padanya. Terserah mau telat terus atau tidak lulus sekalipun. Pertahanannya terhadap laki-laki itu pupus sudah.  
>Seperti kertas yang terkena api, langsung menjadi abu.<p>

.

.

.

.

END


End file.
